My Secret Santa
by Dancefool91
Summary: Ryan Evans was having a lousy Christmas until Troy Bolton came to the rescue. Tryan.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **Ryan Evans was having a lousy Christmas until Troy Bolton came to the rescue

* * *

My Secret Santa

* * *

Ryan Evans stood against a Bavarian crème-colored wall, his friends having the time of their lives on the dance floor. For the past 2 years, the Evans twins held a Christmas party at their estate while their parents went out to Aspen or some other romantic getaway. Prior to the party, they would all meet up and pick names out of a hat. Whosever name they had chosen, they would have to buy a present for that person and hand it to the person during the party. It was supposed to be a time of merriment and joy, especially since this year would mark the end of their high school career. But because Ryan's boyfriend of almost two years decided that they should end their relationship before things got two serious, Ryan was having a miserable time.

"Stupid Dave. Two fucking years of my life wasted to such a scum." Ryan muttered, taking a sip of his beverage. Ryan just could not believe it, he did not even see it coming. Ryan believed that he was in a perfect relationship, for Christ sakes, he lost his virginity to him. And now, Dave had the audacity to break up with him over a phone call that lasted about the same time as a Gossip Girl commercial break. Ryan inwardly fought himself, trying hard to fight away the tears that were desperately trying to break free.

"Hey Ry, are you okay?" a voice asked, bringing Ryan back to his senses. He turned around, taking a glance at the teen who had called him. It belonged to none other than Troy Bolton, who donned a crisp white sweater, the sweater that Ryan could have sworn he had given to the basketball player for his birthday, and a pair of denim jeans.

"Oh, hey Troy." Ryan greeted the brunet god as he mustered up an effort to try and fake a smile.

"Nice try Ry, but you seem a little down." Troy remarked.

"I'm fine, Troy, really I am." Ryan lied.

"Ry, I know you well enough to know that the smile that you have on is fake." Troy replied with a smirk. _'God, I thought jocks were supposed to be dense.' _Ryan thought to himself.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Ryan said, beginning to fiddle with his collar, his drink still held by one of his hands.

"I know something is up with you. You would usually be dominating the dance floor by now." Troy remarked, raising his eyebrows. "Besides, you usually start playing with your collar when you get nervous or you are lying about something." Ryan merely looked at Troy, gawking at the teen. Ryan wondered since when was Troy so damn perceptive.

"I… it's nothing." Ryan slurred, facing away from Troy.

"Come on, Ry, it is something. You can tell me." Troy told him, extending his arm, his hand gently caressing Ryan's shoulder. Ryan felt a surge of warmth rush into his body. Troy's hand, although done in a friendly way, still gave Ryan a sense of comfort. At that moment, tears began to fall from Ryan's charcoal grey eyes, Ryan letting out little sniffles.

"Dave broke up with me." Ryan muttered in a barely inaudible voice. But Troy heard Ryan's statement and gently turned Ryan to his direction.

"He what?" Troy asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"He broke up with a few days ago." Ryan reiterated. He said that he wanted to end things before things got too serious." Ryan's tears freely fell from his eyes as he told Troy.

"Oh Ry, I am so sorry." Troy said, trying his very best to comfort Ryan in any way that he could.

"You don't have to be. I know I am just being dramatic like I always am, but I can't help it!" Ryan almost screamed. Fortunately for them, the music was loud enough too block the noise and everyone was having to good of a time to notice Troy and Ryan.

"You are not being dramatic, you're being normal." Troy reasoned. "AL you have to do is just try to turn that frown upside down. Don't you know that it is illegal to be sad on Christmas?" Troy said, trying his best to make Ryan crack a real smile.

"Nice try Troy, but it's going to take a lot for me to smile." Ryan retorted.

"Well, I think I know how to!" Troy grinned a devilish smile. He grabbed a hold of Ryan hand. "Follow me." With that he dragged Ryan to another room, away from their friends and the party.

"Troy, what exactly are you planning?" Ryan asked, still letting out little sniffles here and there.

"Oh, you will see." Troy replied, the grin still plastered on his face. Troy eventually led Ryan to the parlor room, a room Ryan hardly ever stepped foot in.

"Troy, why are we here?" Ryan asked, wiping away his tears, curiosity filling him.

"Well, I was deciding where I should give this to you, and I wanted to give you your present in a more private place." Troy replied, blushing slightly as Ryan stared him down.

"What do you mean, wait, are you My Secret Santa?" Ryan asked, tilting his headway slightly sideways. Troy merely nodded, lowering his head a little like a timid 9-year old.

"Please tell me that you didn't get me anything sports related like Jason did last year." Ryan remarked, cringing slightly as he remembered the tacky sports attire that Jason presented him last year.

"No, don't worry, I know you better than that." Troy said, cracking a shy small. For some reason Troy's statement made Ryan blush.

"We'll see I guess." Ryan muttered, Troy walked over to the limestone fireplace that crackled it provided warmth to the room. He then ambled towards Ryan and gently handed the wrapped gift to him. Ryan cautiously took it and examined it. The gift was wrapped in a lime green wrapping paper, Ryan's favorite color, that donned purple and white polka-dots, Ryan's favorite design. Ryan looked up to Troy who had a worried expression. Ryan noticed that Troy really hope that Ryan would like the present. Taking in a deep breath, he began to carefully tear the wrapping paper, revealing a box that had Gucci written on it. Ryan's eyes widened as he read it. Looking back to Troy, he noticed Troy, the basketball god, blushing… blushing a crimson red. Ryan carefully opened the box, and was astounded at what lay inside. Inside was a dark blue striped cap with star studs embroidered on it. Ryan was stunned at what Troy had given him.

"I remember when we went to the mall a few weeks ago, you saw it and couldn't take your eyes off it." Troy replied. "You were going to get it but Sharpay kept on hounding at you on how you have so many hats/ The two of you continued to argue one another that you guys did not notice that I went into the store and bought the hat, putting it in my Foot Locker bag." Troy added. Meanwhile, Ryan felt the cotton material and lightly ran his delicate fingers over it.

"Do you know how much this cost?" Ryan asked in almost a whisper.

"I had money saved from working at Lava Springs." Troy responded, displaying a 1000-watt smile.

"Why?"

"What do you mean? Don't you like it?" Troy asked, displaying a worried expression on his gorgeous face.

"No, this is beautiful." Ryan told him, "It's just why did you go through the trouble of getting this for me?"

"The same reason why I decided to give it to you here, where no one else can see us." Troy took a step forward coming closer to confused Ryan. "The same reason why wore this sweater." Troy took another step, now only a few feet away from Ryan. "The same reason why I paid Chad $50 so we can switch names." Now Troy was only a few inches away. "Because I wanted to show you how much I like you."

"You what?" Ryan said in almost a gasp. Troy stood now a few centimeters away. Ryan tried desperately to walk backwards, but his body could not move.

"I like you Ry. A lot." Troy replied. "That's why me and Gabriella broke up. My heart belonged to you." Troy's head touched Ryan's, sending a jolt of sparks into Ryan. Ryan felt confused, anxious, enthralled. Dave never made him feel this way, yet Troy did with just a simple touch. Ryan gently placed the hat on the white leather ottoman, and gazed at Troy.

"I don't know what to say?" Ryan asked, taking heavy breaths.

"You don't have to say anything." Troy whispered. "All you have to do is kiss me." With that, Troy leaned in and placed his lips on top of Ryan's, the two sharing a sweet innocent kiss that sent jolts to both of them. Ryan broke the kiss, slightly disappointing Troy in the process.

"What's wrong Ry?" Troy asked, stroking Ryan's porcelain-like skin. Ryan gently kissed Troy's fingers.

"I just wanted to make sure that this is real." Ryan smiled, a smile that would make Troy melt.

"See, I told you that I would make you smile." Troy smirked.

"That you did." Ryan snaked his slender arms around Troy's neck. "That you did." Soon the two lost themselves in the kiss, their hands roaming around one another's bodies. Troy's hands found their place to Troy's favorite place, Ryan's buttocks. He gave it a firm squeeze, Ryan moaning in the kiss. The two broke away from the kiss, needing to take some breaths. Ryan buried his face in the crook of Troy's neck, sending Troy in a fit of moans and groans.

"God, best 400 bucks I ever spent." Troy managed to let out.

"I can't believe you spent that much on me." Ryan said, gently biting Troy's neck, leaving love marks on him.

"Anything for you babe. Anything for you."

_Fin_


End file.
